


Жажда сердца

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Paranoiya



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Orgasm on public, Orson helps Galen send a message to Alliance, Sorry Not Sorry, in some way Orson work for Alliance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Орсон Кренник всегда добивался того, чего жаждало его сердце. И ни один ситх не способен встать у него на пути.
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Darth Vader
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Жажда сердца

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Paranoiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1470 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Вейдер/Орсон Кренник  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** крэк, пропущенная сцена  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** очень авторская трактовка мотивов Кренника. Гипотетически, подыгрывающий Орсону Вейдер. Кинк на протезы. Удушение  
>  **Примечания:** Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, совершеннолетние

Орсон Кренник всегда добивался того, чего жаждало его сердце. Попасть в Программу будущего Республики? Раз плюнуть. Закончить её по курсу архитектуры, кутя налево и направо? Не вопрос. Подружиться с самым башковитым пареньком и больше не выпускать его из поля зрения? Задача как раз для Орсона.

Распад Республики его ничуть не остановил, наоборот — только продвинул. Но сердце Кренника хотело большего, чем строительство военных центров на Корусанте. В конце концов, в его планы не входило остаться в памяти галактики исключительно в качестве сноски в бесконечном списке зданий планеты. Так что, когда под руку подвернулись чертежи «Звезды», Орсон ухватился за них двумя руками. И ногами, чего уж греха таить. 

И вот сейчас, когда станция была практически готова, сердце Кренника было открыто для новых целей. Звание моффа было бы кстати, но прозябать где-то на задворках, пусть и утопая в роскоши, было слишком скучно. Можно было, конечно, организовать ещё одно покушение на Таркина... Нет, это не слишком удачная затея. Вдруг в этот раз наёмники всё-таки доберутся до Уилхаффа? С кем же тогда он будет пререкаться по любому поводу? Кого будет называть причиной всех своих неудач? Нет, Таркина надо было сохранить любой ценой. 

Ответ на непростую задачку нашёлся сам собой. Он прилетел на своём собственном шаттле, навёл ужас на весь персонал, построил Таркина и, пыхтя, отбыл докладывать лично Императору. Любой нормальный человек словил бы приступ паники, помноженный на депрессию, но то, что его сердце выбрало лорда Вейдера, самого Кренника только подстегнуло. В конце концов, он всегда играл по крупному.  


  


***

План Орсона был прост и изящен. Он закрыл глаза на шалости Галена с проектировкой «Звезды», перевёл на Иду парочку, мягко говоря, неблагонадёжных кадров, обеспечил перебои с питанием защитных полей, даже организовал маленький саботаж в локальном отделе шифрования переговоров. Эрсо ломался почти год, пока наконец не высунул голову из задницы и не записал послание для Альянса. Орсон уже начал потирать руки в предвкушении, когда пилот сдуру улетел на Джеду. Кренник знал только одного достаточно сумасшедшего человека, который мог устроить базу на имперской планете. Разведка, правда, идентифицировала Со только через полгода, когда он уже плотно засел где-то в пещерах на юге от города. Кренник не стал уточнять, каким местом разведка должна была смотреть за правопорядком на планете, если на опознание едва ходячей катастрофы с выжженными лёгкими у них ушло почти шесть месяцев. Со Герреру было так же трудно не заметить, как и десяток скорпионов в собственном исподнем, а спутать с кем-то и вовсе невозможно.

Новая прописка Герреры путала Орсону все карты. В Империи был довольно длинный список желающих явиться по душу старого террориста, но мало кто так хотел пустить Со кровь, как Таркин. И если Эрсо действительно отправил послание Геррере, то, прослышав об этом, на планету немедленно прилетит сам гранд-мофф.

К неудовольствию Кренника, Уилхафф притащил свою тощую задницу уже через два дня.

— Император ждёт мой отчет, — как бы нехотя заметил Таркин.

— Я надеялся, что он и лорд Вейдер прибудут сюда по случаю испытаний, — не удержался Орсон, смотря на пустынную планету под собой.

— И я подумал, что было бы неплохо уберечь вас от позора.

Кренник едва сдержался, чтобы не передразнить Таркина. От вашего позора, как же! После той стычки с Со Уилхафф больше не рискнёт встретиться с террористом лицом к лицу. Сначала он раздавит Герреру как таракана, а потом, быть может, доложит о случившемся Императору. Старый интриган. 

— Ваши опасения вряд ли оправдаются.

Конечно, «Звезда» срабатывает идеально. В конце концов, её строил не только Гален. Таркину смерть Герреры, видимо, не приносит никакого облегчения, и гранд-мофф запускает в Кренника бомбой «Гален Эрсо и послания с тайной имперской базы». Орсон едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, но доигрывает спектакль до конца и уходит с выражением глубочайшей обиды на лице.

Раз с посланием не срослось, Кренник попытает счастья, используя самого Галена. А не выйдет с Галеном, всегда есть чертежи на Скарифе.  


  


***

Сидя в шаттле, взявшем курс на Мустафар, Кренник едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать улыбаться. Галена, конечно, было жалко — всё-таки они прошли длинный путь от учебной скамьи до создания самого мощного и прекрасного оружия в галактике. С другой стороны, свою задачу Эрсо выполнил на все сто и мог спокойно уйти на покой. А то, что на покой в Империи уходят только вперёд ногами, ни для кого не было секретом.

В замке лорда Вейдера было жарко и сухо. Правда, воняло бактой и металлом, но после долгих лет строительства «Звезды Смерти» нос Кренника был готов стерпеть всё что угодно и нечищеное месяц стойло бант в придачу. 

— Директор Кренник.

— Лорд Вейдер.

Орсон гулко сглатывает, но смотрит прямо в тёмные окуляры шлема. Где-то на дне его сознания появляется мысль, снимет ли Вейдер шлем, если у них всё выгорит и ситх-таки нагнёт его в каком-нибудь тёмном углу. Кренник снова сглатывает и заталкивает мысль ещё глубже. 

— Вы обеспокоены.

Ещё бы Орсон не был обеспокоен. Как можно сохранять спокойствие, когда сердце буквально поёт в груди! Кренник сжимает руки в кулаки, кожаные перчатки едва заметно скрипят. 

— Нет... Просто, время поджимает, — неожиданно сам для себя каламбурит Кренник, потом тушуется, но позволяет себе стрельнуть глазами. — Мне предстоит сделать так много великих вещей...

В штанах становится тесно. Кренник пытается найти положение, в котором твердеющий член не упирался бы так явно в ткань форменных брюк. Раньше от мысли, что у него буквально стоит при виде начальства, Орсон отвесил бы себе оплеуху, но сейчас... Сейчас он готов сыграть ва-банк.

— Мои извинения, — резко выплёвывает Вейдер. — Вы должны очень многое объяснить.

В уголках глаз Орсона появляются морщинки, губы сами складываются в заманчивую улыбку. 

— Я создал оружие, которое требовал Император, — сладко говорит он, облизывая губы. 

Кренник чувствует, как в трусах становится мокро. Скоро пятно проступит и на брюках. Орсону хочется упасть перед Вейдером на колени, почувствовать железную хватку в своих волосах и... Кренник только выдыхает, разводя руки:

— Я заслуживаю аудиенции...

Вейдер начинает идти навстречу, нависая над ним, как скала. Прекрасная и смертельно опасная.

— ...чтобы убедиться, что Император осознаёт всю значительность...

Воздух застревает у Кренника в глотке. Ещё шаг, ещё один шаг, и Вейдер будет на расстоянии нескольких ладоней. Сердце Орсона бьётся, кажется, через раз.

— ...этого оружия.

Член больно пульсирует в штанах. Ещё пара минут, и Кренник кончит прямо так, от одного только вида Вейдера. 

— В чём мы действительно убедились...

Орсон готов поспорить на голову Таркина, что Вейдер сейчас смотрит на его натянувшиеся и мокрые брюки.

— ...так это в его способности создавать проблемы.

Ну, какие это проблемы, хочется возразить Креннику. Проблемы были бы, если бы его сердце возжелало императорского кресла. А это так, милые шалости, решаемые лёгким движением руки одного оператора на «Звезде Смерти».

— Город разрушен, а база Империи подверглась открытой атаке, — продолжает Вейдер.

Слова ситха звучат так двусмысленно и так уместно, что Орсон спускает себя с поводка. Он уже не просто смотрит, он пялится на Вейдера. На его широкие плечи, спрятанные под несколькими слоями ткани, на его руки, обтянутые чёрной кожей. О, как он хотел бы, чтобы эти руки сжались на его бедрах. Орсон едва успевает прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Кренник знает, что вместо человеческих рук у Вейдера остались только металлические протезы, и это знание едва не заводит его за грань.

— Это губернатор Таркин предложил провести испытание.

Конечно, это вина Уилхаффа! Если бы не тощий злобный мофф, Вейдер прилетел бы на Джеду сам ещё неделю назад, и тогда они смогли бы найти... общий язык. Определённо смогли бы.

— Вас вызвали сюда не пресмыкаться, директор Кренник.

В голове Орсона они сейчас из постели перемещаются к стене, и Вейдер трахает его на весу — жадно и зло. 

— Нет никакой «Звезды Смерти». Сенату сообщили, что Джеда была уничтожена из-за катастрофы при добыче кристаллов. 

«Да хоть при несварении у очередного хатта», — едва не кричит Кренник, но всё же берёт себя в руки и отвечает:

— Да, милорд.

— Я ожидаю, что вы не сложите руки и убедите Императора, что Гален Эрсо не навредил нашему оружию никаким способом.

Кто-кто, а Орсон Кренник никогда не опускает руки, если цель находится на расстоянии пары шагов. Убедить Императора? Легко. Но стоит ли? Если недовольство Императора будет сулить новые встречи с Вейдером, Орсон и не такое провернёт. О, крифф, он даже передаст Альянсу чертежи, лишь бы эта сладкая пытка повторилась вновь.

— Значит, я всё ещё главный? 

В голосе Кренника неприкрытое желание, помноженное на сарказм. Он не отпустит Вейдера просто так. Не сейчас, когда он уже почти кончил. 

— Вы поговорите с Императором о...

Слова застревают у него в глотке. Кренник даже не пытается вдохнуть, он знает, что пальцы Вейдера не дадут ему этого сделать. Те самые металлические пальцы — холодные, длинные и грубые. Перед глазами Орсона начинают вспыхивать и гаснуть галактики, целая вселенная проносится перед ним, пока он переживает свой самый бурный за последние годы оргазм. Кренник падает на колени. 

— Осторожно, директор. Не задохнитесь от своих амбиций. 

Хватка на горле исчезает. Орсон стоит на коленях, опьянённый счастьем и азартом. Громко стуча сапогами, Вейдер уходит куда-то в глубину своего жуткого замка.  


  


***

Ради ещё одной такой встречи Кренник сделает всё что угодно. Ведь он всегда добивался того, чего жаждало его сердце.

— Директор?

— Курс на Скариф.

В этот раз Орсон даже не прячет улыбки.  



End file.
